Sailor Venus (SMCU)
Sailor Venus '''is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System. She is the first to be chosen as a Sailor Senshi as the former alter ego, '''Sailor V. Her civilian identity is Minako Aino. Her attacks are based around love, light and possibly metal and iron. In the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction, she is portrayed by the SH Figuarts Sailor Venus. Profile Sailor Venus is one of the Solar System Sailor Senshi, as well as one of Princess Serenity's guardians, and the de jure leader of the Inner Senshi. Appearance Minako is a bubbly teenager who has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a big red bow in her hair. Biography Sailor V Minako Aino is only 13 when she first encountered Artemis, a talking white cat who says she is destined to fight and protect the world. At first Minako is unwilling to do what the strange cat says. However, after witnessing her crush enslave a fellow student using dark magic, she transforms into Sailor V and defeats the underling-in-disguise. Sailor V Battle with Danburite Becoming Sailor Venus Minako meets Makoto Kino at her apartment in Rome, Italy, where Minako becomes curious of a mysterious rod she found at the apartment. When a group of Gremlin Youma attack the apartment, Makoto says to Minako that the rod is in fact a transformation rod meant for Minako and the inscription on the rod is in Latin and translates to “Venus Power Make Up”. Minako says the words and transforms into Sailor Venus for the first time, before eliminating the Youma with Venus Love Chain. She is later joined by Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh. Origins arc and recruitment Minako competed at the 2015 Inter-School Aquatics Competition alongside Ami Mizuno and Michiru Kaioh. The Sailor Moon Movie Death Busters arc Fire Soul Bird Sailor Moon Twin Secret of the Silver Crystal Frozen Stars Stars arc Lost in Space Robot Revenge The Game Show of Doom Crusade Powers Transformation Items * Crystal Change Rod – Minako raises the rod into the air and recites: “Venus Crystal Power, Make Up” Weapons * Love Chain - Sailor Venus wore this chain around her waist as a belt and used for several of her attacks. Used for Venus Love Chain and Venus Wink Chain Sword. Attacks * Crescent Beam - two crescent moons collide above Sailor Venus’s head before she raises her right index finger up to touch them. She lowers her right arm to point at her target as her left arm came to rest on her elbow, then shoots a beam of light from her index finger. ** Crescent Beam Shower – A stronger version of the Crescent Beam that splits into multiple beams. ** Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots – An even more powerful version of Crescent Beam Shower. * Venus Love Chain – Sailor Venus uses her Love Chain to perform multiple attacks: ** When it was used to trap her enemies it was called Venus Love Chain Encircle. ** When it was used as an offensive attack it was called Venus Love Chain Blast. ** Love Moon Chain – performed in the Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons in Sailor Moon Twin. * Sailor Kick – performed in the Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons in Sailor Moon Twin. * Crescent Boomerang – Sailor Venus throws her compact like a boomerang. * Rolling Heart Vibration – A dark-colored heart appears in her hand and she directs it straight to the opponent, with the heart forming vibration-like patterns as it moves forward. * Venus Love and Beauty Shock – Sailor Venus kisses the palm of her hand, forming a yellow heart. Shouting "Love and Beauty Shock!", she throws it and it circles around her, multiplying into several hearts, then back into one large heart that was to hit the enemy in an explosion of yellow light. * Venus Wink Chain Sword – Sailor Venus uses the Love Chain to create a sword that appeared to be made of pure yellow light. Trivia * In KB’s head canon, Minako is a fan of Manchester United Football Club. Comparisons with original versions Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Venus (Character) Category:Libra Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War Category:Venus